This really needs a title
by googlefish
Summary: Max works for NCIS, Even though Fang doesn't want her to. all in all Max's world is pretty good, other than the occasional shoot out. Until Ari shows up. Please read! mang, tiva and maybe niggy or eggy.
1. My office

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

Max POV

I rolled over on the bed, into Fang's chest. We had been living together for five years, since we were nineteen.

My eyes drearily opened. I rolled over, again, and looked at the clock. I had about fifteen minutes before the alarm went off.

I wanted more than anything to go back to sleep, but you know that is not going to happen.

I turned over-again- back into Fang's chest and snuggled.

He was warm. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again but to no success.

When I gave up, I had five minutes.

"I wish I could sleep," I muttered.

I must have been louder than I thought because Fang's eyes opened.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Nothing,"

"What time is it?"

"Five till five"

"No point in going to sleep now"

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you"

"What's a five minute difference in sleeping?"

I smiled. Then the alarm clock went off. Uselessly.

Fang turned it off then rolled out of bed. I reluctantly followed.

After getting ready (eating breakfast, brushing my hair and teeth etc.) it was five forty-five.

I was about to open the door when I remembered my gun.

Yes, I have a Glock issued to me from NCIS- Naval Criminal Investigative Service **( I used to think it was investigational instead of investigative)**.

Fang eyed the Glock like it was pure poison.

He hated the fact that I went from ripping Eraser's heads off to the firing range.

I saw his expression and kissed him.

"Fang, I love you," I said.

He didn't reply. I sighed and began walking to the door when he said, "I love you. I love _you_ but _not_ the gun."

"And I thought you were a trigger-happy person."

Xxx()xxX

_At NCIS_…

I walked into my desk area and, set up my things.

I was scanning through the newsletter that is sent through your e-mail when Tony and Abby walked in.

Abby was usually upstairs right now.

"Hi Abby, Tony" I said masking my confusion like a professional.

"Hi!" Abby said as her usual perky self.

Abby took stereotype Goths, then turned upside down.

She was a catholic **(yes Abby is catholic.) **who slept in a coffin, than woke up happy. Abby was _the_ only scientist who didn't remind me of Itex.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Looking for Gibbs."

"Oh. DiNozzo, why haven't you spilled about what you did over the weekend?" I asked Tony.

"Because I had a cold."

"And didn't you watch movies?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you telling us about those?"

"Do you really like that?"

"No, and I don't like secrets being kept from me."

"What-what secrets?"

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Ooh, ooh, Gibbs!" Abby said.

"Yeah, Abby?" Gibbs asked. He had so many secrets hidden behind him.

He reminded me of Fang.

Suddenly I remembered something about Gibbs that made me feel guilty about coming to work.

**Wow. This is like the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**Please review!**


	2. Ari

**I don't Maximum Ride or NCIS. It'd be really awesome if I did.**

Max POV

I walked into the apartment, and saw Fang sound asleep on the couch.

I smiled then looked at the clock. It was 11: 25 PM. I looked around the room, feeling a little paranoid but saw nothing out of place.

Hmm.

Fang POV

_Earlier…_

I looked at the clock. It was 11: 30 AM. Something was missing. I did a mental check of what I was supposed to do.

No, I was pretty sure I did everything. Then I remembered. Next week was Max's birthday. What was I "supposed" to be doing?

Calling up all the flock to see if they'd come.

Now I just need to find their telephone numbers…

Xxx()xxX

I'll save you the boring details, but let's just say there was a lot of googling.

Nudge had squealed yes, and I could just _hear_ her jumping up and down. Iggy said it was iffy, since it was _his_ girlfriends party in the same week. Gazzy and angel were just as excited as they would have been ten years ago.

I couldn't wait to see Max's face.

Xxx()xxX

Max POV

When I woke up the next morning, I freaked when Fang wasn't next to me. Then I remembered that he was on the couch.

I sighed, then slumped back into the pillows.

He was up to something, I could tell. But what was he up to?

Xxx()xxX

Once I got to NCIS Kate and DiNozzo were having a conversation about bete noires (bad dreams). **(if you've seen that episode, you know what happens next. Dun, dun, dun!)** "Max have you ever had a bad dream? Kate says she hasn't," Tony told me.

"Kate, your are lucky. Yeah, I have," I replied.

"What of?"

They didn't know about the dog crates, scientists or Itex. So, I'm pretty sure I'd be sent to the therapist if I replied, "Oh you, know. Waking up in a dog crate in the science lab of death."

So instead, I responded, "Different things. Depends on what I watched that night."

Xxx()xxX

The rest of the day went by pretty quietly, until Abby started pacing around holding evidence in a box.

"Just press the button and leave it there. Just press the button and leave it there," she was muttering. "Just pre-"

"Abby, are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Max, would you call me crazy if I told you that… I have a…. phobia?" she asked me.

"No, why?"

"Ducky asked me to take all this evidence back to him-including the blood."

That was weird. "Why?"

"I don't know. But I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of Autopsy."

"I'll take it for you, Abby"

"Would you? Thanks so much! You have to sign," Abby said a look of relief on her face.

"Okay"

Why did Ducky want all the evidence back? I called up autopsy.

"Hello?" Ducky's voice said through the speaker phone.

"Ducky! I was wondering why you wanted the evidence back?"

"Oh, I have a theory, would you bring it down, Abby?"

Abby? What? "Duck-"

"Hurry, time is of the essence,"

"Ducky, wh-"

"Yes, alright. Just hurry!"

Okay, that was weird.

I hurried down to Autopsy.

The lights were off, and the red blinking lights were on, warning of a transmittable disease.

"Ducky!" I called.

"Oh, hello Abigail."

"I got over my fear," I said cheerfully.

"Yes, I see that. Just leave it there"

I bent down and left it there. I hadn't seen anyone, but the room was big enough, and the door's windows were small enough, that a terrorist could easily be hiding there.

I got back up, straitening my jacket that now exposed the gun in the small of my back.

"When did labrats start packing Sig-Sawyers? **(spelling?)**" A voice that I never thought I'd hear again asked behind me.

Ari.


	3. Sister

**Sorry if this is like a repeat, but it's like a prologue, a really long prologue…**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Ducky POV

Max's face paled several shades whiter than usual.

"Ari?" she whispered.

"Hey, Sis. How ya doin'?" he asked.

"You're dead. You died-"

"Twice. Broken necks leave a hell of a scar. Did you know that?"

"I _buried_ you."

"You buried a… look-alike," Ari interrupted once again.

"Wait, you're saying I buried a c-"

"Max! There's _company._ You wouldn't want to endanger your friends by telling them our little secret, would you?"

I was confused. Very confused. You know, this reminded me of time that one of my fellow colleagues was held hostage, but my colleague knew the attacker. My colleague had a special code with him, and through that code he negotiated to let us go. I to this day have no idea what he said.

"Ari, just leave. You know you're not getting out of here alive."

"On the contrary, Abby."

"What?"

An evil smile spread across his face. "You said you were Abby. You broke one of my rules. Now, _Ducky_, tell her the rules and consequences."

I felt horror flow through me. "We are not allowed to trick him, lie to him, or try to get away by hoodwinking him in any way. Or tell anyone he's here."

"And if you do," the terrorist raised an eyebrow.

"He will shoot Gerald." I watched Max's eyes get big.

"Tell her where."

"In one of his ball socket joints. The shoulder, kneecaps…" I trailed off.

"Very good, Dr. Mallard," he said as if congratulating a five year old in writing their name.

Then he cocked his gun.

"Wait! She didn't know the rules!" I cried.

"No, but you did. And you joined the ruse by calling her Abby," Ari said lazily. And with that he aimed his gun at Gerald's shoulder.

Xxx()xxX

Fang POV

I was watching TV when I heard someone knock. "Fang, Fang, Fang!" A woman's voice called. It sounded a bit like-

"Fang! I've missed you so much!"

"Hey Angel."

"You haven't seen me in forever, and I get a 'hey, Angel.' You haven't changed a _bit_, you know that?" Angel said mock accusingly, making me smile.

"Look! I brought pink cookies!" she said, sounding like a little kid. _She_ hasn't changed a bit.

I doubted anything could ruin this.

**Review, please!**


	4. If you want an update, read this

**Hey! I know you were all expecting a new chapter, but I would like to tell you I'm having a brainstorming thingy, and will update all my uncompleted stories within the next two weeks.**

**If you want it to be sooner, you're gonna have to tell me what you want to read.**

**So, pass on smiles : ), have a happy birthday, normal day, anniversary, goof-off day, or any other day until I update,**

**googlefish.**


	5. AN Please Answer!

I'm not even going to give you an excuse. You deserve better if you're reading this. I know you were hoping for a chapter, but, most unfortunately, this is just an Authors Note.

I feel that I, as an author, have grown a _lot_ since I began these stories and that (hopefully) my characterization, plot presentation, grammar, etc., etc., have became better. And because I think it would be weird to see drastic changes in how good the stories are, I am thinking of re-writing these stories.

If I do, I would keep the old stories under a different title (example, "Mysteries—Original" would be the old story and "Mysteries" would be the story I would be currently writing).

Before I make a decision, I want your guys' opinion on it, because you are the readers.

Also, feel free to call me all sorts of evil names for practically abandoning these poor, poor stories.


	6. Up for Adoption

Because I'm a complete bitch, I've decided that I can't go on with this story anymore. I will adopt it out to the first person to ask, and I will inform the readers of it after I know.

So, hopefully you guys will be getting the updates you deserve.


End file.
